


The Traveler's Tale, Volume one

by The_Lupine_Sojourner



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lupine_Sojourner/pseuds/The_Lupine_Sojourner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveler Saga 1. TMNT '12 AU<br/>Mutagen gives affected special abilities from time to time. Young Asami Hamato is one of those select few. Her gift is that of the Traveler. However, there is also a downside; she is sworn to keep her ability a secret. Travelers have two simple rules that have been followed as long as there have been Travelers.<br/>1.) Travelers do not reveal themselves as Travelers. Who could understand what that meant, anyway?<br/>2.) Travelers do not get attached to anyone in their sojourns. They weren't real, anyway.<br/>Too bad for Asami, she's a bit of a rule breaker. As soon as she met a certain hare, her heart was gone. Try as she might, she could not resist the attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveler's Tale, Volume one

"Oh, come on, Asami! You know what happened last time! Please...don't!" Lupa urged. I sighed. Everyone worried too much. Yes, I did break down, but it was for a good reason.

The Traveling was unexpected and I didn't know even what had happened at first. It was only when the person beside me grumpliy (I had woken him up) answered my questions, did I get a bit of clarity to my situation.

I found I was a slave in a place called Marshank. The mouse I had woken up for a few answers was far too exhausted to be confused as he fell back asleep, and I was too panicked to register thee fur on his skin. The next morning, I was set to work finishing off the roof of the large, almost tower-like structure in near the dead center of the grounds after debate amongst the apparent leaders of the place. It took a few whippings for me to realize I was in deep trouble. Everyone here was an anthropomorphic animal. I had thought mayhap I had been taken in the to some kind of prison camp for mutants or something. I soon found out that wasn't it at all. I was a slave. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I lugged another log and hoisated it into place. Panic set in then.

Then, as I came for another log, I saw an old squirrel getting the skin whipped off his back when he fell, dragging a huge block of stone for the carpenter slaves to make into smaller blocks to lay against the wooden exterior. I had never felt such fury, and leapt with a mouse (who, turns out, is the very person I'd woken up that previous night) to give that cowardly slimeball a piece of our minds.

That's what started a grand adventure that would forever be forefront in my mind. Rose, Feldoh and all the countless others that had selflessly sacrificed themselves so that the land could be free of evil would always be with me.

And I was gonna go back to that world. I knew what I was getting into this time.

I think. Regardless, it'll be great to see Martin and the rest again, after everything that's happened. I just hope I picked the right book. I make sure I have everything I'd need as I sit on my bed and open the book to the first chapter. Its called Redwall, so I know I'm at least in the right ballpark. I yawn and feel familiar exhaustion. I don't fight it, only managing to read the first few pages before the heaviness settled on my eyelids proved too much and I let the darkness claim me, feeling tingly and the tugging at my waist, like last time.

=#=#=#=#=

There is something pressing into my back, right at the small of it, where the skin is most sensitive. I muse that it's probably a root as I groan and yawn as I sit up, stretching my arms and hearing a satisfying pop as the joints gave up the stiffness Traveling instilled in them. I found myself in a wood, underneath a peacefully willow overlooking a lovely trickling stream. I felt at peace and giddy all at once as I yawned again and saw a haversack of food beside me, though it seemed nearly empty. I smiled. Good. If I can't find some kind of civilization today, it won't be the end of the world. I hope I'm near Noonvale (the most beautiful village I'd ever seen, hidden among foothills in the Northlands. You simply had to see it to believe it), but I can't count on it. Giving my shoulders one last roll, I hopped up and decided, as I close the haversack and sling it over my shoulder, to climb a tree and see what I see. Picking a sturdy, tall oak nearby, I scurrry up at speeds Feldoh would have been jealous of. He and I were always racing up one tree or another, him thinking he could beat me just because he was a natural tree climber.

I nearly fell off the tree! Holy frick is that a big freaking building! Made of some kind of rose-hued stone, I was honestly shocked that I was just now noticing it! I smirked. We'll see how close I can get without my foot touching the forest loam and nettles below. I eagerly took off, listening to the birds and crickets as I did so. By midmorning or so, the red building consumed my vision, I was that close. My high noon I was panting on a beech branch, debating with myself on whether or not I can make a leap. I'm dead if I can't. No pressure. I take a breath, fishing my grapple hook out of my belt. I keep a hold on my grapple hook, making a large noose with the other end, spinning as fast as I can before giving it a mighty throw. It hits, but doesn't stay. Groaning softly, I wrap the rope about my arm and prepare to throw it again. It sticks this time and I grip the middle, thanking God that I had a long enough rope. Swinging out and climbing up are second nature to me, and soon I recline against the warm sandstone for a moment as I peer over the railing in front of me. It appears that I have come upon some kind of mansion (except that it's much larger than I think a mansion could and should be) with a few different gardens, a pond, orchard, and pretty much everything it could ever need to be self-sustaining. What the heck?! I stealthily head down a flight of stairs a short distance away. The orchard provides ideal cover as I head toward voices coming from further in the grounds. Not watching where I was going, I stumble over a basket, hearing something clattering out. Hazelnuts? Regardless of my peaked curiosity, I hastily scoop the nuts back into the basket and fairly dive back into the safety of the shadows of the nearest apple tree. I don't even dare to breath as I hear a heavy door close, and I peek at the door in question, but find no one coming out. Apparently, I'm in the clear.

Huh. Aren't there any guards around here? Weird...

"Hello there. Somebeast sneaking nuts again? Alright, you naughty little Dibbun, show yourself." A mature, slightly exasperated male voice rang out as footsteps approached. I flinch and swing up into the tree in the nick of time as a...wait...Is that a mouse? In a green robe? Huh...is this Noonvale? I don't remember the mice there wearing robes, but maybe its just this mouse. "Oh, really. You're not in trouble, honestly. Just come out and get them down to the kitchen, and I won't tell anyone." Before I could think of a better idea, I let myself fall silently to the ground behind the mouse.

"Not entirely sure what a Dibbun is, sir, but I wouldn't mind carrying out my appointed penance if it means I won't be discovered. You do drive a hard bargain." The mouse whirled around, face a picture of shock and bewilderment. I laughed as I leaned against the tree for support.

"Blow me down, marm! What in the name of the seasons did you think you were doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, paw over heart. I felt bad as I heard his thumping chest, and scratch at my neck awkwardly.

"Awfully sorry, sir. Didn't mean to scare you. I was just heading inside and stubbed my foot against the basket. When I heard you call out, I thought it'd be funny to startle you. My bad." The mouse chuckled., his face softening.

"Not at all. Just please don't do it again in future." I chuckled weakly.

"Of course. Now. My penance." I grabbed the basket and ignored the protests of the mouse that he was 'only joking, please marm. I'll get that basket.'. I laughed. "Nope! You assigned this as my penance, remember? That means you can't take it back!" He laughed back.

"Well, that was when I thought you were a disobient Dibbun!"

"Still don't know what that is!" I call back as I jog toward the building. The mouse laughed.

"Well, I'll humor you. Its a young Redwall creature. Babes, really." I nodded.

"Right. Now. I, uh, am a bit new here. Which way would the kitchen?" He pointed down a flight of stairs.

"You can't miss it, miss..." I blanched as I recalled we hadn't been introduced yet.

"Doh! Where are my manners? I'm Asami. And you are?" The mouse shook my preferred hand.

"Alf. Brother Alf." We waved at each other as we parted ways. As I passed a lovely wooden bench, my back was suddenly ground into the ground as a mouse struggled to upend himself and regain his balance.

"Oh, dear me! Awfully sorry! I say, is that my basket of hazelnuts?" The words were coming from a young mouse, hardly older than fifteen years old, though I could hardly make out what he was saying as he rolled around trying to make sure the little nuts were safely back in the basket. There wasn't much of a spill, thankfully, and I scooped them all in hastily as the mouse muttered apologies after every other word.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Its alright. No harm done, okay?" I interjected. The mouse paused, as if just realizing that the nuts weren't on the floor anymore. He looked up at me, a curious and bewildered expression on his face as he tilted his head, still in the position to search for nuts on his hands and knees.

"...You're not Constance." He said at length. I smiled, offering him a hand up. He took it gladly.

"No, but I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Suddenly I remembered what Alf had called this place. Redwall, wasn't it? "It's my first time at Redwall, you see. Just came down from, ah, the Northlands and decided to pop in." The mouse nodded.

"You picked the night day, ma'am! The Abbot is hosting his Jubilee feast tonight!" I smiled at the eager, bright light in the young mouse's eyes as we walked toward the kitchen. "By the way, I'm Matthias."

"And I'm Asami."

"Pleasure." We had just passed the middle of the enormous reception hall when I spied...a tapestry... with Martin's likeness on proud display. He wore full armor and wielded his father's sword easily, a confident smirk as he watched vermin race away from him in every direction. I swallowed. Could...could Martin have...no! He's... He's dead?!

"Oh, that's our famous tapestry of our founder, Martin the Warrior. Oh, dear. Are you okay?" I shook my head numbly as my head cleared of blood.

There's no way...Martin's dead?!

I WILL GET INTO A BIT MORE DETAIL ABOUT ALL THIS SOON. PROBABLY NEXT CHAPTER, BUT WHO KNOWS. RIGHT NOW, ASAMI IS A TRAVELLER, WHICH MEAMS SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO ESCAPE REALITY FOR FICTIONAL WORKS. SHE ACCIDENTALLY TRAVELLED TO THE ERA OF THE NOVEL MARTIN THE WARRIOR AND SHE WAS LEFT FAIRLY TRAUMITIZED, BUT HAD TO RETURN TO REALITY OR RISK BEING STUCK IN THAT WORLD, SOMETHING SHE KNEW WAS NOT AN OPTION, NO MATTER HOW ATTACHED SHE HAD GOTTEN TO THE PEOPLE SHE HAD MET ON THE JOURNEY. PLEASE SEND QUESTIONS SO I CAN BE SURE TO ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALRIGHT?


End file.
